Nobody said it was easy
by Katie Heartphillia
Summary: Natsu's angry at Lucy and makes a terrible mistake, look how he tries to win her heart back. One-shot


**Nobody said it was easy**

* * *

I hope you like my first one-shot :)

* * *

„Why don't you trust me? " Lucy asked Natsu taking a step towards him.

"You went on a mission with Gray ALONE." Natsu yelled at her, heating the air around him.

* * *

Okay, I think everyone is thinking: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?

Well let me explain…

* * *

**A few days ago**

* * *

"Hey Luce, I'm going on a solo-mission, see you in a few days." Natsu said bending down to kiss his frozen girlfriend.

The kiss lasted just for a few seconds before he ran away to get the train to the destination of his mission.

"Bye." Lucy whispered although she knew he didn't hear her.

So he's leaving me here without telling me beforehand that he was going to leave, she thought with disbelief.

Paralyzed by the sudden leave of her boyfriend Lucy made her way towards the guild.

"Hey Lucy did you bring Natsu to the train station?" Mira asked her smiling motherly at her.

Lucy just nodded caught in her own thoughts; she sat down on the bar.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" Mira asked her concerned frowning at the celestial spirit mage.

"Since when wanted Natsu to go on this mission?" She asked Mira raising a brow.

"Well…let me think…I think it was since last week, why?" Mira asked her curious.

"Oh…what am I hearing? Do we have problems in paradise?" Gray asked smirking and sat down beside Lucy.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and replied: "No, everything is fine."

Gray snorted.

"Sure. I can clearly see that everything is fine." Gray replied sarcastic.

"Lucy you can tell us the truth." Mira said giving her a reassuring smile.

Luce smiled back and said: "Natsu and I were heading towards the guild as he suddenly stopped and said: "Hey Luce, I'm going on a solo-mission, see you in a few days." "She said trying to sound like Natsu.

"And then he ran off towards the train station."

"No." Mira said not wanting to belief what her blonde friend told her but Lucy just nodded her head, confirming that that really happened.

"I can't believe this idiot just told you today." Gray said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And I'm low on money, what means I'm screwed, I have to pay my rent in a few days." Lucy said burying her head in her hands.

Gray stood up and walked towards the mission board and took a mission with high enough payment.

"Here you should go on this mission then." Gray said handing Lucy the paper but she ignored it and mumbled: "Natsu said I shouldn't go on missions alone, he doesn't want to lose me."

"You won't go alone, are you insane? I'm going with you of course." Gray said smiling at her.

"Thank you Gray." Lucy said hugging him.

"Well then let's go." Gray said walking to the train station with her.

* * *

**Natsu: 3 days later**

* * *

This mission was just too easy, Natsu thought walking up to Fairy Tail.

He was ecstatic to see Lucy again.

"Natsu nice to see you again." The guild roared as he went through the guild doors.

"Well, it took you long enough for this mission Salamander, are you getting weaker?" Gajeel teased him snickering while sitting beside his favorite bookworm.

"Eh? What did you say Metal-head? Say that again to my face." Natsu said igniting his fist in fire.

"Are you fighting Natsu?" Erza asked him in her menacing voice.

"N-No of course not." Natsu stammered running towards the bar to search for his Love.

He was confused as he didn't see her.

"Hey Mira?" Natsu asked sitting down at the bar.

"Oh Hello Natsu, how can I help you?" Mira asked smiling.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked her curious.

"Oh…she went on a mission." Mira answered.

"ALONE?!" Natsu shouted freaking out and running circles in front of the bar, earning the attention of the whole guild.

"No." Mira reassured him and smiled.

"With who did she go?" Natsu asked silent know, but his voice had something menacing in it.

"She went with Gray." Mira answered quietly.

"So she went on a mission alone with Gray?" Natsu asked hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Yes." Mira answered and looked at Natsu curious.

"They should be back today." She added trying to calm the dragon slayer.

Natsu just ignored her and went to a table and sat down, he would wait for Lucy to confront her.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

"Hey were back." Gray yelled as he went through the guild, Lucy following him.

"Welcome back." The guild yelled back, some smiled at them, others grinned and a few where giving the pitiful looks.

"Ah Lucy you're back. Someone's waiting for you." Mira said smiling while others just face palmed, wanted she to kill Lucy? They all asked themselves while looking at Lucy who was smiling, yet.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy chirped approaching Natsu happily, she was about to hug him and give him a kiss, but he grabbed her wrist and said: "We need to talk."

Lucy followed him confused.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked him as they were standing in the middle of the forest.

"Why did you go on a mission alone with Gray?" He asked her refusing to look at her.

"What?" She asked him not sure he really did say that.

"You heard me right." Natsu replied coldly, so cold Lucy got Goosebumps.

"I needed money for the rent and you said I shouldn't go alone on missions so Gray said he'll go with me." She said frowning, she didn't get why Natsu wanted to know this.

"Why didn't you wait for me, so we could go together?" He asked her still refusing to look at her what pissed her off.

"Because I have to pay the rent tomorrow and I told you that last week and I said we should go on a mission because I have to pay my rent next week and were like: Yeah, Sure. But you forgot." Lucy said trying hard to calm down and not to yell at him.

"So it's my fault?" He asked now looking at her, well he didn't look he glared at her.

She didn't know what to answer on that.

"What's so about me going on a mission with Gray?" Lucy asked him glaring back; did he think he was the only one who could glare?

"Because he's a guy Lucy, you can't go on missions with guys." Natsu yelled at her angrily.

"This is Gray, he has Juvia, there's no way there would happen anything." She yelled back at him, she couldn't believe it, did he really think that she would cheat on him?

"Why don't you trust me? " Lucy asked Natsu taking a step towards him.

"You went on a mission with Gray ALONE." Natsu yelled at her, heating the air around him.

"Should I have gone alone then?!" Lucy asked him, she was really pissed now.

"NO! You're way too weak to go alone." He said.

That hurts, Lucy would have never thought that Natsu would call her ever weak, but he did and it left a big black hole in her chest.

"I'm done." She whispered trembling slightly.

"What did you say?!" Natsu yelled at her stepping forward.

"I said I'm done with you!" She yelled at him and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail after she cried her eyes out at home and tried to avoid Natsu.

Everyone looked at her, they felt sorry for her.

As Lucy made her way towards the bar, Natsu was asking Mira to play piano for him, at first she was confused, but as she saw the sad celestial spirit mage at the bar she nodded and smiled at him.

"Well, well…today someone's going to sing." Mira cheered and the guild cheered with her.

Mira gave Levy a sign that she should stop Lucy when she tried to run away.

And then Natsu went on the stage with Mira starting to play the piano, Lucy turned around shocked and Natsu started singing.

* * *

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Coldplay - The Scientist

* * *

Lucy was crying the whole time as Natsu sang, as he finished she wiped them away and walked towards him till she stood directly in front of him.

She smiled at him with glistening eyes as she extended her hand towards him and said: "Hey my name is Lucy; your voice is very beautiful."

He smiled back at her and replied: "Hey Luigi, my name is Natsu and thank you for the compliment. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Why do you even ask?" Lucy asked him chuckling as she took him by his scarf and pulled him down to her so she could press her lips against his.

The whole guild was cheering their favorite couple was finally together again.

* * *

Well I hope this was not too much "drama" or too OOC for you.

I don't know why I wrote this I just thought: "I wanna do a songfic"

So here it is :)

* * *

Try reading my Story "When I Return" when you want to.

PS. In this story you can still vote the pairing.


End file.
